


盛夏｜PLENO VERANO

by Ringeril



Series: Las estaciones [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 康纳觉得太热了。但谢伊不这么认为。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: Las estaciones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824277
Kudos: 7





	盛夏｜PLENO VERANO

太热了。康纳翻了个身，用手肘把自己从床单上支起来，只觉得后腰酸软。窗户虽然开着，却一点儿风都透不进来，目之所及只有午后太阳底下明晃晃的街道，路边的铁栅栏看起来马上就要被烤化了。

罪魁祸首这会儿在旁边睡得正香，一只胳膊搭在他肚子上，眉眼放松，神态柔和，完全没受暑气影响，和先前在街上堵他的时候判若两人。

讨厌的圣殿乌鸦，康纳忿忿地想，恨不得趁机踹他两脚。

“你看起来一点儿都没想我。”数小时前，狼崽被一个多月杳无音信的谢伊拽进路边的小巷，一把推到阴凉处的红砖墙角带着点狠劲亲得气喘不匀。康纳当然可以揍他，甚至拿寒光闪闪的利刃架在他脖子上；然而谢伊早就看出他不可能真的动手，至少在这种时候不会，脸上挂着一副得意又戏谑的表情。康纳确实不想在公开场合惹出什么事端，他们明面上还是不共戴天的仇敌，可不能被撞见腻腻歪歪地在一起小打小闹。

“让开，我还有事。”康纳试图挣开年长者把他搂得生疼的胳膊，“你不怕热吗。”

“你没有事，我清楚得很。”谢伊弯起眼角笑，新长的皱纹减损不了他的英俊，黑黢黢的眼睛看得人脱不开身，“而且我确实不怕热。”

他真不怕。在某个偏僻的顶楼房间他三两下就把年轻的刺客从袍子里剥出来，而康纳还在费劲解他的马甲扣子，一颗又一颗，没完没了，解完了还有衬衣。两条腰带扔在地上，十字印花和尖角扇形缠在一起。谢伊终究自己扯下了那层亚麻色的布料，露出少见阳光的苍白胸口。

“你为什么每次都穿这么多。”康纳抱怨着搂上他的腰，用起着茧子的手掌摩挲他背上纵横的陈年伤疤。谢伊充耳不闻，埋头认认真真地和他接吻，弄得他从下巴到脸颊都又湿又黏。同时他的手熟练地一路往下，触及某个已然变得挺翘的部位时满意地听到狼崽从喉咙里漏出一声呜咽。深色的皮肤覆上薄汗，看起来就像蜜糖一般可口。

“嘘。”谢伊顺势把企图挣扎的年轻人按进柔软的床垫，分开腿跨坐在他身上，手上还在有节奏地动作。康纳轻微地喘息着，手指抚上他的腿根，带了点力道揉搓着往后伸，惹得谢伊也兴奋起来，内里甚至开始有种难耐的抽痛。

但他今天不打算让羞怯又急躁的情人如愿得手，这意味着过程可能会有一点困难。不过他们已经多少习惯了这种模式，每次上床如果没有谁挂点彩就像少了点什么似的。就在康纳试图着手开拓他柔软的秘处的时候，他忽然撑着胳膊挪到旁边去了。

“你翻个身。”他对狼崽说。

康纳瞪着他。于是他指了指自己肩窝附近几道结痂的牙印：“上次被你咬的还没好呢，我可不想冒险。”

狼崽妥协了，慢吞吞地打了半个滚背对着他，扭头露出半张脸。谢伊奖励似地揉着他的头发，顺手在他汗涔涔的后颈摸了一把，眼看他背部平滑的肌肉漂亮地紧绷。然而年轻刺客一贯对自己外表的诱人程度没什么概念，此时正不知死活地抬起细窄的腰，企图离年长者赤裸的下腹更近一点。

谢伊笑了：“你就是不擅长汲取教训。”

一根手指足以让狼崽又呜咽起来。谢伊安慰地再次摸了摸他的头，顺便拆散了他的辫子。康纳抽空埋怨地看了他一眼，似乎想说什么，却被紧接着侵入的第二根手指弄得失了声。谢伊把狼崽牢牢地压在身下，不顾体面地张着嘴继续亲他，咬着他的脖子和耳尖像要把他整个吃下去。

康纳把被汗浸湿的床单抓了满手，面色潮红，眼前一片迷蒙。可他还是得空伸出一只胳膊，触到背后年长者坚硬得溢出前液的性器，甚至用手掌在前端抹了一下。这个举动一下子扯开了谢伊最后的那点绅士风度，抽出手指一个挺身就把他浑身上下尽数收归己有，顶得年轻人几乎当场哭出声来。谢伊一把捂住他的嘴，却立刻痛叫一声收回了手。

“说多少次了，你能不能别用牙？！”他把虎口冒出来的血珠甩到年轻人背上，“真是头小狼。”

康纳委屈地把脸埋进枕头，除了股间一寸一寸被操开的强烈触感之外什么都感觉不到。年长者掐着他的后颈，他的侧肋，他的腰和他的臀肉继续贪婪地吞食和占有他，逐渐积起的快感和令人难以忍受的暑热一样一浪高过一浪。在理智边缘他试图跪起来调整谢伊顶撞的角度，年长者从善如流地用手臂把他捞进怀里，掌心正好摩挲着他结实的胸乳。狼崽最受不了这个，没几下就颤抖着弄脏了自己的大腿和床单。而谢伊还没打算放过他，让他侧过去抬高他的一条腿把自己更深地埋进他的身体，好像在最极限之处有什么格外香甜的宝物。

“该死，”狠狠地在里面射出来的时候，谢伊弯腰把嘴唇凑到康纳耳边，“你不知道我有多想你。”

“我也是。”狼崽枕着他的胳膊困倦地揉了揉眼睛。

然而，等收拾干净了残局，自觉把康纳治得服服帖帖的年长者试图过去抱着他补个觉，竟然被兜头浇了盆冷水。“太热了！会中暑的！”刺客从床头躲到床尾，又从床尾跳到床头，“你以为谁都能和你一样，大夏天还穿得里三层外三层到处跑。”

谢伊不满地哼了一声。“那我现在就开船跑走，冬天再回来，大半年都不搭理你。”

“……好吧，”狼崽耷拉着耳朵说，“不过只能抱一会儿。”

得了许可的圣殿乌鸦立刻心满意足地凑上前，把光溜溜汗津津的年轻刺客圈在胸口。外面有蝉顶着烈日竭斯底里地鸣叫起来，但很快就坠入梦乡的两个人谁也没有听到。

Fin  
2020-07


End file.
